Mischief
by Kyra2
Summary: On Halloween Duo plays pranks on his friends and coworkers (follows Warm Rain) {yaoi}


Warnings: SAP, possible ooc, post war, yaoi, alternating povs (Duo & Wufei), rampant silliness  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: No they're not mine. Unfortunately they belong to someone else and I am only borrowing them.  
  
Pairings: 5x2, 6x1, 3x4  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````  
  
Look at him. He's been practically vibrating all day. I know that the others are at least as worried as I am, if not more. After all, I have the assurance that he won't do something truly horrible to me. They don't have the protection from his pranks that I do. Though they are his best friends, they don't have to worry too much. No, the people I feel sorry for are the ones at work. Some of them have earned his wrath and I pity the uninvolved souls who are going to catch the fallout. Oh well, can't worry about it now. There is nothing I can do to stop him.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Finally 'Fei is asleep. It took me forever to get him relaxed enough to drift off. Poor guy, he knows I'm up to something but has no idea what. Not that he has anything to worry about. I don't have plans for him. Carefully I slip out of bed and place a kiss on his temple before pulling on my clothes and stepping out of the room. I feel a wicked grin stretch my lips and a sparkle enter my eyes. Let the games begin.  
  
First I roam through the living room, picking up the odd bits of laundry that are scattered about and putting them in a small bag. I have plans for this stuff. Quatre left a large stack of library books sitting in the corner when he went to bed tonight and it is the work of moments to fit them into a neat arc. [1] After hiding the cardboard frame in the closet for Blondie to use when dismantling my creation.  
  
I move on to the dining room. I use a modified broomstick to hang each and every piece of clothing from the chandelier about the table. Who would have thought Zechs wore smiley face boxers, or that they would be draped over the back of the couch. Wonder what they were doing there.... [2]  
  
With a shake of my head I move on. In the kitchen I pull out a ball of strong twine and start attaching it to the handles of the coffee cups, after a short while there is a delicate double-helix design hanging by a hook from the ceiling.  
  
Now it's on to the study where, much to my joy, Heero has actually left the laptop on and relatively unprotected. Digging out a special disc I install a pair of custom-made desktop buddies. A chibi grim-reaper and a tiny dragon [3] appear on the screen. I know that Yuy will probably never find out how helpful those two can be but it doesn't really matter. It takes me a little while to set things up so that at the stroke of five the laptop will blast the song 'Monster Mash' through the house and the helpers will begin waltzing around on the screen.  
  
Next I head over to one of the bathrooms and mix a dark green dye in with Heeros shampoo. Amazing stuff that. It will turn his hair a true moss green [4], won't affect his skin at all, and will be completely gone by this time tomorrow. I think it will be good for the guys to get into the Halloween spirit, whether they like it or not.  
  
Thirty minutes later Zechs comb is coated lightly in silver, Trowas in gold, and Quatres in blue. I am going to streak mine with purple come morning and will put the red tips in 'Feis myself.  
  
It is now two in the morning and I am ready to return to bed. Quietly I ease myself under the covers and curl up with my lover. I can't wait for the sun to rise.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
I jerk awake to the sound of some kind of music blaring through the house and my friends leaping or falling out of bed. I can hear someone running through the hall obviously trying to locate the source of the racket.  
  
Realizing that Duo hasn't so much as twitched I relax, this is one of his pranks and I know that I have nothing to worry about.  
  
Taking a moment I look at him, enjoying the rare sight of his beautiful countenance relaxed in sleep. Reaching out I brush a loose strand of that glorious hair aside and lean in to kiss him awake. As always my heart soars at the touch of silk-velvet lips and the sight of stunning purple eyes. As I pull back he smiles sweetly and sits up. Greeting me with a soft good morning before jumping out of bed and racing for the door. Reaching it he stops and grabs my wrist, saying something about not wanting to miss it.  
  
He drags me down the hall and before I know it we emerge into chaos. Heero is bent over his laptop, typing furiously and obviously trying to remove whatever it is my playful fiancé has installed.  
  
Through one of the doorways I can see Quatre staring at a graceful arch made entirely  
  
of books. He is clearly attempting to figure out how Duo did it, as well as how he can take it down without bringing the entire structure crashing upon his head. I smirk as he spots a half-open closet door and goes to investigate. Duo always leaves a solution to these types of things close- by. He doesn't want to hurt anybody after all. Five minutes later Quatre has fitted the cardboard frame carefully into the arch and is industriously unstacking the books.  
  
Satisfied, my love drags me through the kitchen and I make him stop for a moment while I join Trowa in silently admiring the coffee cup sculpture. It really is amazing, spiraling gently toward the floor. But Duo doesn't want to stand there and he tugs on my arm, pulling me in the direction of the dining room.  
  
The sight that greets our eyes brings laughter bubbling up from my chest. Zechs is standing in the middle of the room, gaping at the chandelier and blushing an impossible  
  
shade of red. The reason for this color is obvious as there, hanging from the structure in all their glory, are a pair of happy face boxer shorts. Oh, they are not the only things up there. I spot one of Quatres scarves, Duos jacket, on of Heeros tank tops, my own blue sash, and Trowas . . well . . Trowa doesn't seem to have anything up there. I guess I remembered to put his clothes away last night. Laughing merrily Duo hands Zechs a stick with a hook on one end and drags me back to our room. Apparently he has  
  
decided they can take care of things themselves.  
  
As I close the bedroom door he drops his boxers and winks at me before vanishing into the bathroom.  
  
With a silly smile I follow...oh but I do love showers...  
  
***********************************************************  
  
I lean back, purring as 'Fei runs a brush through my damp hair. He let me color his without any argument and actually helped me do mine. Granted, that was after I quit happily let him do me, so I guess he was in an accommodating frame of mind. I could sit like this for hours, just letting my mind drift and basking in the sensation of his hands in my hair. He has wonderful hands; did I ever tell you that? Fully relaxed I allow my mind the freedom to wander, coming back to myself only when he stops combing and weaves my hair into it's customary braid.  
  
Smiling I turn to him and run my fingers through his hair. I was right, the red tips look good on him, they accent the black of his hair and eyes and make his skin look even more golden.  
  
With a soft sigh I rise to my feet and head back into our room, slipping into my uniform and heading out to the kitchen to find out what's for breakfast.  
  
To my surprise I am greeted with smiles rather than glares. Trowa is cuddling Quatre and Heero is practically drooling as he watches Zechs. Apparently they like what I've done to their hair. Deciding that I didn't want them mad at me and that, for once in my life, I have gotten the positive reactions I had hoped for, I smile brightly and take a seat. A few moments later 'Fei joins us and we dig in. Passing dishes this way and that and eating the collection of orange, yellow, and red food happily. An hour later the dishes are done and we have filed into the garage, heading for the assorted motorcycles and cars that will get us to Preventers Headquarters and begin the next part of the day.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Did you know that Une is addicted to Sweet Tarts? Duo used a box of them to bribe her into letting him do what he wants today. It's why we are allowed to have colorful hair, and why Duo can gain his revenge without being sent home (or worse.) There was a flour bomb above Johnsons door, Kaitlin found a tarantula in her desk drawer and a boa constrictor in her locker, Sandra has been painted entirely lavender, Mehul somehow got locked in the file room, and, unless I'm very much mistaken, that is Li screaming about peppers.  
  
There is only one person left for him to get. The one we are all looking forward to.  
  
Scott Nguyen.  
  
The man who tried to cut the braid, the one who has been attempting to spill scalding drinks on him for months, the one who has been drooling over Noin and spends at least half his time wracking his tiny little brain for insults to use on Duo.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Duo is immune to name-calling and has been for years. Shouting 'Street-rat' or 'Nameless bastard' from the other side of the room accomplishes nothing more than to make Duos diabolical mind start ticking...and anger Trowa to the point of actual words.  
  
My bright-eyed love has been planning his vengeance on Nguyen for months.  
  
Hearing the door open and close I look up. The elitist lack wit has arrived. I watch him stride toward his desk, pull out his chair, sit down...and promptly tip backwards onto his head.  
  
Laughter erupts in the room as he lays there, legs up in the air, face slowly turning purple as his anger grows. His eyes flick about and, unable to locate a target on which to vent his rage, he gathers his dignity and gets up. It takes him twenty minutes to get someone up to replace his chair and the new one appears to have been coated with something. The back of his shirt and pants are now oddly shiny. Everyone is trying very hard not to laugh outright and ruin the fun.  
  
We are all watching him now. Duo is extremely popular and we have all been looking forward to his getting revenge. Even Sandra, in all her lilac glory, has a decidedly anticipatory gleam in her eyes.  
  
Laughter breaks out again as he pulls a drawer out and the contents fall out on the floor. Somehow the bottom had been rigged to hold together until the moment the drawer was opened, at which point it would give way.  
  
This is only the start.  
  
As the day progresses bleach is thrown over his hair and clothing, he steps in fresh cement (sinking up to his ankles and loosing his right shoe,) the elevator stalls and traps him for an hour and twenty minutes, his coffee is mixed with a laxative ('someone' had coated the inside of the cup with the stuff,) his computer freezes, and, when he finally gets it up and running again, starts flashing numerous gay-porn websites onto the screen. Noin, of course, chooses that moment to walk by, and any chances Nguyen may have had with her are rendered null and void in an instant. Noin may be open- minded but she only dates men who are interested in her as a woman.  
  
This is when Duo finally decides to make an entrance. He is carrying a large bag of candy and has apparently been walking through the building passing it out. He makes his way around the room, studiously (and cheerfully) ignoring the seething Nguyen and handing everyone their choice of sweet treat. Reaching me he holds out a cherry lollypop with a twinkle in his eye and a very lecherous smirk on his lips. His rich voice reaches my ears, asking if I've been enjoying the holiday. With a smirk of my own I nod and accept the candy, watching avidly as he turns on his heel and vanishes into Unes office.  
  
Something in Nguyen seems to snap as he growls incoherently and follows, barging into the office shouting. It isn't long before he reappears, spine rigid and face scarlet with embarrassment and barely contained fury. He stalks directly out of the room muttering something about femme-nazis.  
  
We all applaud as Duo sticks his head out and grins in obvious satisfaction, "I love it when things go as planned, don't you?"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````  
  
Notes: At long last 'tis finished. All reviews are much appreciated and will be pasted on the wall as reminders that government can too be productive. Happy Halloween everyone! May you dress up, have fun, and eat sweets 'till you can't stand.  
  
1. My thanks to Nightshadow for this idea. You should all go read her story: Secrets of the Library at http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=376886  
  
2. *leers* I have a few ideas..  
  
3. I want these!!!  
  
4. Thought it was about time I got something accurate. Even if it is only temporary. 


End file.
